


Kindred Spirit

by AJsRandom



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Heavy Petting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended kissing scene in "The Lady of the Lake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirit

Merlin looked into the alcove he’d found—it was empty so he quickly yet gently pulled Freya around the corner. She ran ahead a little then sat abruptly, still holding his hand. He sat in front of her, still holding the torch. “They must've followed me,” he told her.

Freya was frantic. “They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, I can't.”

“Shh. I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you, and I will. No matter what.” She didn’t look reassured. “You really don't realize how special you are, do you?”

“You're not scared of me?”

“Being different's nothing to be scared of.” She finally seemed to calm at this, and the mood between them changed subtly.

He suddenly felt so close to her, this kindred spirit, this beautiful girl who knew everything he couldn’t tell anyone else. His heart gave a lurch and started beating faster; he’d made a decision that could work out beautifully or fail disappointingly. As he leaned closer to her, he fervently hoped for the former. His eyes began to close, but not before he saw her lean closer too. _Yes!_

Their lips made contact and _oh_ , he had no words to describe how it felt, but his hyper brain tried anyway—joy, bliss, amazement, excitement, relief, lust, pure love. His mind stopped there and he let himself revel in the beauty of this moment, in her soft lips. He felt a tear leave his eye and run down his face; _so this is what love feels like_.

They broke after a long moment; she smiled so beautifully at him that he couldn’t help but smile back at her blindingly. She still held his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“My pleasure,” he replied. He glanced away a moment, realizing he still held the torch. When he looked back at her, she was biting her lip. _Ohh_ , he moaned internally. He said her name and she glanced up; the look in her eyes was so inviting, he couldn’t help himself. With a flash of his eyes, he set the torch afloat in the air and leaned toward Freya again.

She met his lips with hers quicker this time. He expected the flood of emotions, but they were followed by a kick of urgency. His hand slid up to cradle her face. Hers slipped out of his other one and moved to his shoulder to pull him closer. He broke contact for a moment to kneel up and gently push her backwards. Her back met the wall and she widened her legs into a straddle. He knelt in front of her and she grabbed his head between her hands to pull his lips back to hers.

He went eagerly, feeling a new _something_ shoot through his veins. Later, he’d call it _lust_. He moaned at the renewed contact and darted his tongue out to lick at her lips. She gasped at the sensation and opened her mouth to him. He slid his tongue inside and marveled at her taste; it was like honey and something wilder; he couldn’t name it. After a minute, her tongue began playing with his and he let her into _his_ mouth.

They both groaned at that, while the thought went through his mind, _not close enough_. He moved to sit cross-legged, not breaking contact. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She went willingly, pulling away from his mouth, but moving to his jaw. He moaned again as she kissed down his jaw to his ear and began nibbling on it. She worked her way down to his earlobe and nibbled on that before sucking it into her warm mouth.

The sensations she was creating made him tremble. She’d started kissing down his neck when he groaned again and pulled her mouth back to his. He devoured her. His hands went down to her waist and began sliding up and down her sides. Her hands had laced themselves behind his head but now slid in and out of his hair, giving him even more delicious sensations.

Now he broke away to kiss down her jaw to just below her ear. He knew there was a pulse point there and heard that touching it drove one crazy. He kissed her on it and discovered that his information wasn’t wrong. She moaned lusciously, which spurred him on. He licked and nibbled there, eliciting small cries of delight from her.

He wanted to do so many things to her, but held back. Such things wouldn’t be proper before marriage; what they were doing now pushed his morals as it was. The realization quieted his lust and made him slow his kisses. His hold on her head gentled further and as he pulled back a little, she looked at him in confusion, at first, then understanding. She smiled and he pressed one sweet, lingering kiss to her lips before gently pushing her off his lap.

He cleared his throat and said, “I, uh, I’d better go now. It’s . . .”

She smiled up at him understandingly. “I know; you don’t have to explain. That was . . .”

“Yeah . . . hey, I’ll see you later, okay?”

“I didn’t scare you away?”

“You could _never_ scare me away.” He stood. “I _will_ be back. Goodbye Freya.”

“Goodbye Merlin.”

Merlin smiled blindingly before ducking back into the tunnels. After a moment, he couldn’t help himself and started humming. The glorious feeling stayed with him the rest of the day.


End file.
